dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Roof
Vehicles with Roof Mounts are typically large Four Wheel or more road Vehicles including Light Car Chassis, Heavy Car Chassis, and Long Wheelbase Chassis among others, these Vehicles will invariably have a Heavy Weight Weapon Mount able to be fitted with the largest weapons a Vehicle can carry. Special Mounts Other than Weapons there are some specialist items that can be mounted onto the Roof of a Vehicle, these are directly fitted to the Mount and prevent them from carrying any other items, unless otherwise stated. Drone Mount By fitting the Roof of a Vehicle with a Rack and connectors for Drones it can support a Number of Drones on the outside of the Vehicle so they don't take up Passenger or Cargo Space in the Vehicle. Safety Limit: 60mph Capacity: 4 Weight: 50 (When Empty) Cost: $5,000 This Mount can carry up to 4 Drones on the Racks and allows the Drones to turn and fire their weapons in a 360 degree arc around the Vehicle as if they were Riding on the Vehicle, but they are not subject to the Passenger Rules for Hangers as they are securely mounted to the Vehicle. Drones can Connect or Disconnect from the Mount using the Board/Alight Actions as normal, except that the Drones may Alight the Vehicle as long as it is travelling slower than 61mph, if a Drone attempts to Board or Alight at speeds higher than the Safety Limit they count as being rammed by the Vehicle. Twin Mount While fitting heavy weapons to the Roof of a Vehicle is often desirable there are those who would prefer greater Shots or more chances to hit their Enemies, this is often resolved by fitting a Twin Mount to the existing Roof Mount. Weapon Mounts: 2 Light Weight Weapon Mounts Weight: 25 Cost: $5,000 Vehicles fitted with a Twin Mount are replacing their single Heavy Weight Weapon Mount with 2 Light Weight Weapon Mounts, these are both able to carry a single Light Weapon and can be linked if the Character wishes, if the Weapons are Identical they can share a Shots Pool, and even be Double Loaded to allow them to draw from a large reserve of Shots. If the Roof suffers a Weapon Critical Hit then unless the Hit results in a HE explosion only one of the weapons is damaged, roll a D6 to determine which Weapon is Hit, if a He Hit is caused then both Weapons suffer the same effect. Sound Localization System (See Sound Localization Systems) Fitting a Vehicle with a Large Sound Sensor can drastically increase its ability to identify targets in a large radius, Vehicles Fitted with this system are able to use this sensory system to great effect on the Highways, identifying Targets and aiding in Approach for Engagements. Approach: +2 Visibility: +20 Weight: 100 Cost: $25,000 Vehicles fitted with this system are able to identify Vehicles at great ranges, adding a bonus to Approach Rolls for Vehicles fitted with the system, they also allow the driver to identify Targets at greater range and even through Smoke and other obstacles, if a Vehicle is fitted with a Sound Localization System it does not suffer any Penalties to its Accuracy for Smoke Markers or as a result of Fires in an Engagement. Weapons Vehicles with a Roof Mount are always able to fit Light Weight Weapons, Medium Weight Weapons, and Heavy Weight Weapons in the Mount, and these can be fitted to Turrets, Pintles, and Cupola's, though only a Turret may also be fitted with a Heavy Weight Weapon. Passives of any Kind cannot be fitted to a Roof Mount, as they are not well positioned for the Deployment of such weapons. See Also Vehicle Design Main Rules Hood Sides Wings Aft Index